Smirks And Silence
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: After Ishida Starts Pissing Ichigo Off He Decided To Ignore Him, Only To Be Pleasantly n't Own Bleach Or Characters


Ichigo X Uryuu

Ishida was pissing me off. Every time I saw him I wanted to punch him in the face. Almost a week ago we went to the pool, to cool down from the summer heat while hanging out with all of our friends. Should have been a perfect solution. But after I accidentally saw Ishida changing, when he had NOTHING on, and got hard I tried to hide it by going out to the pool. Only to stop when Ishida started to stare at me before I could actually leave. Only then did I notice how hard I was, and he was laughing at me. After he walked by and called me a pervert I tried to punch him, only to have him laugh and dodge before walking out.

Ever since then, every time I see him, walking home-going somewhere-in the gym, he smirks at me then pretends to ignore me. Until today, the day I finally gave up and started ignoring him. He finally said something to me when I was walking back from the store with Chad. He had said hi to both of us, then looked me dead in the eye and asked if I would mind not getting another hard on in public because of him. When I tried to bash his head in Chad stepped in and stopped me.

When he felt that I was calm he released me and I stormed away, not caring what they thought or said. But when I got home I realized that it wasn't Chad who was following me like I thought, but Ishida. I stopped and started looking for said missing person.

"Where's Chad?"

"How should I know? He just walked off the moment you started to walk home. No idea where he went though." After a while of a staring contest Ishida sighed. "Can I come in?"

I glared for a moment before finally opening his door and letting Ishida in. When I didn't hear yelling or squealing I wondered where my family was. After going into the kitchen and finding a note from my father, saying that he took the girls out for dinner since it was such a hot day and they needed a break, I decided to get a quick snack and go to my room, to read manga and listen to music. Remembering that Ishida was there I stopped and asked him if he wanted something. When he said no I continued walking. When I finally got to my room I sighed, ate my snack and sat on my bed. Ishida just walked in, looked around, and sat at the chair by my desk.

"So? Why'd you decide to follow me?"

After a moment Ishida finally decided to answer me. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

Ishida started to stare at me, as if expecting me to know what he wanted to talk about. "Quit staring and tell me what you want to talk about."

When all he did was smirk I thought I knew, but didn't want to ask and it not be it, and still end up humiliated.

"I wanted to talk about you."

After a long moment, and I still hadn't figured out what he meant, I shook my head. "What about me?"

"I was wondering about the way you felt for me. I could say your crush, but you could just be a gay pervert who saw me and wanted my body." Without loosing his smirk, and keeping eye contact with me, Ishida walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

I sighed a looked away, trying to hide my blush somewhat. "I do like you, I'm not just some pervert. But even so, what do you plan to do now that you know?" "I plan to fuck you, then date you." he stated without hesitation.

I almost chocked on my tongue when my head snapped to look at him. "W-What?" Sitting up I realized that he moved closer while I stared at him, to shocked to noticed.

When he tried to push me down I moved his arm and pushed him down.

"Like I said, I'm going to fuck you then date you. That is, if you really do like me and you just didn't want to seem like a pervert."

I looked at him for a moment before smiling. "No. Wrong." When I noticed that he looked confused I tried to explain. "I will be fucking you. Not the other way around."

When the look of surprise finally faded Ishida smirked, then leaned up to kiss me. I met him half-way and pushed him back down. I started slow, but when Ishida tried to deepen the kiss I let him, taking control and moving to lay over him. When he slightly arched into me I smirked. I moved down to place my hips on his and started to grind into him. When he gasped and turned away I pulled back.

After a moment I took off my shirt, then all but ripped off his. I paused for a moment, just looking, before leaning down and sucking on his neck, earning a soft moan. Quickly losing patience I started kissing down until I reached his pants, quickly taking them off and throwing them across the room, smirking at the fact that Ishida didn't have any boxers on.

When I felt a hand on my own pants I looked up, to see Ishida staring at me, tugging at my pants. Grinning I got up and took them and my boxers off in one move. Without hesitation I got back on the bed, kissing Ishida, then slowly started kissing my way down. When I got to Ishidas erection I smirked, then looked up at him. Looking Ishida in the eyes I quickly took his member into my mouth and started sucking, putting my hands on his hips as he tried to buck into my mouth. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the noise. I slightly growled, causing Ishida to moan louder and arch his back.

Moving up I pulled Ishidas hand away from his mouth. When he just stared at me I sighed. "Don't ever cover up your mouth and muffle you pretty sounds. I will bite next time." I winked at him and smirked before going back to my task. When I took his member in my mouth again he gasped. I slowly started to bob my head, listening to him, and watching him through the hair that decided to hand in my face. After a good five minutes Ishida got more vocal, hips straining against my hands. When I started deep throating and hollowing out my cheeks he almost started screaming. With a high pitched moan Ishida came into my mouth.

Once I swallowed, not missing a drop, I grabbed the box from under my bed, grabbed the lube, and slicked my fingers. I slowly moved up and started to kiss him. When I felt him grown hard again I smirked, and finally pushed in a finger, kissing his neck as he squirmed a little.

After he started to relax I added the second finger, doing the same to the third after a few minutes. The moment I put in the third his back arches, hand grabbing at the arm by his arm, eyes wide open. I kiss his neck, grinning as I move my fingers and he does another high pitched moan. After teasing his prostate for a while I decide he'd prepared.

I pull my fingers out, slick myself, and push myself into him before he can notice that my fingers are gone. After I stop I look at his face, eyes closed, tears starting to fall, panting slightly.

I kiss him and start pumping his member to get him erect again, after a while he finally nods. Without hesitation again, I pull out and trust in hard, hitting his prostate dead on. Moving slow at first, hoping not to hurt Ishida any further, I hear a groan. Looking straight in my eye Ishida uttered the first words since he tried to stop being quiet. "Faster. Pl-please, Ichigo."

I nod, then notice that he called me by my first name. I grin, kiss him, then I flip him over. Pulling out, then slamming myself in, over and over, making him moan again, almost screaming. After a few more minutes he starts to push back, so I start to stroke him. When he starts to push back again, faster this time, and I feel him start to tightened I kiss his neck and start slamming into him as hard as I can. Within moments I feel him release, and I follow immediately after him, grunting in his ear.

After pulling out I move him over to the right side of the bed, change the top blanket for a good one in my closet, clean us up, then lay down next to him, pulling Ishida close.

"I love you, Ichigo. And I will never let you go." Ishida mumbled before laying his head on me.

"I love you too, Uryuu. And I don't plan on ever trying to go." Ichigo grumbled into Ishidas hair before both teens fell asleep, not bothering to care what happens after this.


End file.
